


Yes, Sir

by Anonymous



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, Military Kink, PWP, Smut, Sweat, Uniform Kink, this is just as graphic as it sounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 11:31:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15948479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Lieutenant Cha Hakyeon runs into a frisky Captain on his military base. You can guess what happens next.





	Yes, Sir

**Author's Note:**

> someone special on twitter was complaining about the lack of kratos inspired fic, especially since vixx looks so damn fine in uniform. so I decided to simultaneously indulge their uniform kink and expand the world of vixx smut into the military. (bc who doesn't love a man in uniform?)  
> this one's for you, my friend. you know who you are. ;)

It’s 4:28 pm. This means two things:

  1. The ceremony starts in two minutes and 2. Hakyeon is late.



He’s used to being late, but he’s not used to feeling _rushed._ Hakyeon’s actually usually late, running through the hallways of his base and haphazardly saluting senior officers as he whooshes past. But it’s _comfortable_. He never feels rushed, because he always has his shit together. Today, however, is a different day.

Hakyeon is full on sprinting, long legs pumping as he rushes down the corridor, throwing a hand up to salute a colonel and almost smacking him in the face. Shouting an apology over his shoulder, Hakyeon doesn’t stop, because today is an important day. And Hakyeon may only be a lieutenant, someone who only really becomes relevant when there’s captains and majors to boss around, but he takes his job seriously. And today is a day that Hakyeon really can’t fuck up. It’s Hongbin’s promotion day.

He’s watched Hongbin grow up, entering the army as a scowling teenager sent by parents that were archaic in their ways, shipping him off to the military before they even gave him a chance to refuse. Hongbin says that his parents did it because he talked too much and because he was belligerent, but Hakyeon thinks that it was really because Hongbin knew how to call people out on their bullshit and his parents couldn’t handle it. So off to the army he went, young and snarky, too handsome for his own good, even back then.

Hakyeon had been a captain, presiding over the new section of privates. He remembers Hongbin’s first day, mainly because Hongbin insisted on being so damn memorable _._  Within thirty seconds of arriving in the dorm, Hongbin had looked around with those big brown eyes of his, opened his mouth and asked “so when do we get paid?” Hakyeon laughed harder than he should have, because privates were never usually so _cheeky_.

Once he settled down, he told Hongbin to get down and give him twenty, because privates definitely don’t have enough clout to ask about salary, especially not on their first day. Hakyeon knelt, meeting Hongbin’s eye while he was doing his pushups, and said that if he was here to make money, he should pack his things now. Hongbin, sharp tongued and quick-witted, narrowed his eyes and with surprising ferocity, simply told Hakyeon to just give him more pushups. Slightly taken aback, Hakyeon agreed, and that’s how Hongbin did one hundred pushups on the day that they met.

That was three years ago. Hongbin never ended up packing his things because he never needed to. Quickly ascending the ranks to captain, today is the day that he gets his third stripe and becomes a major. It’s 4:31, though, and Hakyeon is late to the very ceremony that he pushed Hongbin towards in the first place.

Swearing harshly, Hakyeon looks down at his watch. He can’t miss Hongbin's promotion, not after all they’ve been through together, he _can’t_ —

Hakyeon’s foot slips on their base’s waxed floor and he’s sliding, hands coming out to brace himself for the fall, eyes closing on instinct, but the fall never comes. Strong hands suddenly wrap around his waist, securing him and settling his feet on the ground. Hakyeon opens his eyes, searching for his sudden saviour.

" _Hongbin?_ ” 

Hakyeon’s eyes are wide in disbelief. Hongbin’s ceremony was the one he’d been late for, so how could he—how could he be _here?_

“That’s my name. Don’t wear it out.” Hongbin smirks, seeming to enjoy Hakyeon’s confusion. “Were you heading somewhere?”

“You know exactly where I was heading, you little shit,” Hakyeon says, throwing a fist at the shoulder of Hongbin’s uniform jacket. The ceremonial piece that they all have to wear at the collar dangles, and Hakyeon’s eyes are suddenly drawn to the column of Hongbin’s throat.

“I know you’re getting up there in years, Hakyeon, but you should really learn how to check your email,” Hongbin says, and his hands squeeze gently around his waist. “The ceremony was moved to tomorrow. One of the lieutenant generals had to fly out.”

“Wait, are you kidding me? I ran for nothing?” Great. He’s all sweaty and disgusting, and it’s Hongbin’s fault. Well, it’s really his own fault, but it’s more fun to pretend that it’s Hongbin's.

“Well, I mean, it didn’t have to be for nothing.” Hongbin’s hands slowly start to move downwards, and Hakyeon slaps the back of his head, pulling his hands up.

“Not here,” he hisses, and Hongin laughs. That boy’s always been too much damn trouble for his own good.

“Where, then? I have the rest of the afternoon off,” Hongbin says, nosing at Hakyeon’s neck. Hongbin tongues at the sweat gathered there and Hakyeon closes his eyes, enjoying the sensation, before his eyes suddenly snap open. They’re standing in the middle of the hallway, and even though it’s empty, someone could come by anytime. They’re exposed.

"Hongbin, not here. We’re not alone.” Hakyeon pulls away, stepping out of Hongbin's arms. “And I only have thirty minutes before I have to leave base.”

“We’re not alone, but we could be.” Hongbin winks at Hakyeon and he curses his stomach for suddenly swooping, because he and Hongbin have only been a lowkey _thing_ for about a year but Hakyeon still hasn’t got over the butterflies.

At the sudden sound of footsteps, Hongbin’s eyes dart around the hallway, seeming to search for something. He pauses, calculating, and the footsteps grow louder.

Hakyeon’s voice is a whisper. “ _Hongbin, what are you—”_

Suddenly, Hakyeon’s being yanked forward and Hongbin is twisting the knob of a door that Hakyeon didn’t even notice was there, shoving them unceremoniously into a broom closet. Hongbin kicks the door shut behind him right as the footsteps pass by and they hold their breath, still clutching hands. Hakyeon can hear his pulse in his ears, and he tries not to breathe as they wait for the footsteps to fade.

Once they’re gone, Hongbin pulls back from Hakyeon to search his eyes. Hakyeon stares back, falling into that deep brown like he always does. Like he always will. Hongbin smiles like he knows what Hakyeon is thinking and Hakyeon’s cheeks flush, their breaths loud in the silence of the dingy closet, lit only by a single dim light bulb above their heads.

“Hey.” Hongbin’s voice is soft, his dimple appearing as he grins.

“Hi,” Hakyeon says, lips quirking.

“Have I ever told you that you’re really fucking hot when you’re sweaty?”

Hakyeon laughs, the sound echoing in the closet.

“No, but I wouldn’t mind hearing it more often.”

“It’s true, though. I’ve been hard ever since I saved you from faceplanting onto the floor.”

Hakyeon chokes, tugging on his collar. His medals jingle and it’s loud, too loud.

“You’ve been hard since _then?_ ”

“To be honest, I’m usually hard around you. It’s hard not to be.”

“That’s _sir_ to you, Captain.” Hakyeon’s smirk is devilish, hand creeping up to rake through Hongbin’s hair.

“Oh, I’m sorry, officer. I’m usually hard around you, _sir._ ” Hongbin’s eyes are growing dark and he leans into Hakyeon’s touch, his hand settling around Hakyeon’s waist. “You know, I was pretty rough with you earlier. Shouldn’t you punish a subordinate officer for manhandling you, _sir?_ ”

Hakyeon’s voice is low. “Maybe I should. This one Captain has been really acting out of line lately.”

Hongbin winks at him. “I think you should teach him a lesson.”

“You’re absolutely right.”

Hongbin’s lips have found their way to Hakyeon’s neck and he’s biting gently, soothing the marks with his tongue. Hakyeon tilts his head back and rests it against the door, giving Hongbin easier access. Hongbin knows only to _really_ mark him below his collar, out of sight from commanding officers and judgy juniors on base.

“What did you have in mind?” Hongbin asks, lips dipping beneath Hakyeon’s collar. His hands have slid down to rest on top of Hakyeon’s ass and Hongbin squeezes, cupping firm muscle in his hands.

“ _Sir_ ,” Hakyeon adds, sighing as Hongbin’s hands begin to massage his ass.

“What did you have in mind, _sir,_ ” Hongbin says, the smirk audible in his voice.

 “Kiss me.” The pressure on his ass disappears as Hongbin’s hands slide up to his shoulders, pressing him against the door. He kisses Hakyeon deeply, licking into his mouth and sliding his tongue inside. Hakyeon wraps a leg around Hongbin’s waist, pulling him closer as the kiss becomes wetter, dirtier, Hongbin’s hand in Hakyeon’s hair. He pulls hard and Hakyeon groans into his mouth, the slick slide of Hongbin’s tongue and the sensation of him tugging on his hair overwhelming. Hongbin bites at his lower lip, drawing back to look into Hakyeon’s eyes.

“Like this?”

“Just like that.”

Hongbin pulls Hakyeon forward, catching his lips and reaching for the collar of his shirt. His hands start to undo the buttons, and Hakyeon breaks the kiss, grabbing Hongbin’s hands with his own.

“No.”

“No?”

“I’m going to fuck you with your clothes on.”

Hongbin chokes, his confusion turning to wide-eyed realization.

“A-are you sure?”

Hakyeon leans closer, his lips beside Hongbin’s ear. “Absolutely.”

He glances down at his watch, making note of the time.

“Okay, we have twenty-one minutes. It’s gonna be rough and tough. Understood, Captain?”

Hongbin swallows hard, his Adam’s apple bobbing. “Yes, sir.”

“That’s what I like to hear.” Hakyeon smirks, dropping his leg from around Hongbin’s waist. He pecks him on the lips, reaching downwards to open Hongbin’s fly. Hongbin has an arm wrapped around Hakyeon’s shoulders, his other hand helping him to undo his belt. Hakyeon spins them, pressing Hongbin against the door. Hongbin’s head thumps against it and he winces softly. Hakyeon chuckles, sinking to his knees in front of him.  

“Don’t pull on my hair too hard, okay? I still have to be somewhat presentable after this.” Hakyeon looks up at Hongbin and there’s a pause, Hongbin staring down at him before he remembers his response.

“O-oh, okay. Yes, sir.”

“There we go.” Hakyeon palms the front of Hongbin’s boxers, feeling the long shape of his cock through the thin fabric. “Don’t make me write you up, Captain.”

“Of course not, sir.”

Hakyeon tugs down the waistband of his boxers, pulling out Hongbin’s cock and giving it a long stroke, squeezing hard as he pulls his hand up to the head. Normally he would draw it out, ghosting his fingers along Hongbin’s length until he begs for it, but today they only have seventeen more minutes, so it’s going to have to be quick and dirty.

“Lube?” Hakyeon asks, because soldiers are usually prepared.

“Left pocket,” Hongbin grits out, and Hakyeon smirks to himself. Hongbin’s nothing if not a soldier.

Fishing the lube out from Hongbin’s pocket, Hakyeon quickly slicks up his hands, tossing the bottle aside afterwards. He settles back down and begins to pump Hongbin’s cock in earnest, twisting his wrist the way that he knows Hongbin likes when his fist meets the head. Hongbin looks down at him, his eyes hooded as he tugs at the collar of his uniform shirt, mouth pressed into a thin line to suppress his groan.

Hakyeon reaches into Hongbin’s underwear and fondles his balls, squeezing his sack as his other hand pumps his cock. Hongbin squeezes his eyes shut, lost in the sensation of Hakyeon’s hands.

Hakyeon quickens the pace of his hands, massaging Hongbin’s balls with his free hand as he twists his wrist on the downstroke. He glances up at Hongbin, smirking.

“If you want something, Captain, you should ask for it.”

Hongbin’s eyes snap open, his fists clenching and unclenching by his sides.

“I want—  I want you to suck me off, _sir_.”

Hakyeon’s lips curl, because Hongbin sounds _wrecked,_ his voice ragged and pitched lower than usual. He releases his balls, slowing the pace of his hand. Normally, Hakyeon would start slowly and make Hongbin ache for it, but there’s no time. Pressing his lips to the head of Hongbin’s cock, Hakyeon slowly sinks down, his tongue flat against the underside of his cock. Hongbin inhales sharply, hands coming to grip Hakyeon’s hair (but not too tightly, because Hakyeon has to be somewhere after this) as Hakyeon stays still for a moment, taking in the weight of Hongbin’s length on his tongue.

There’s a beat where the only sound in the closet is Hongbin’s heavy breathing, and then there’s suddenly a loud gasp as Hakyeon begins to _move_.

Sealing his lips around Hongbin’s cock, he sucks hard, bobbing his head up and down as his hand jacks off whatever his mouth can’t reach. Hongbin’s hands are tight in Hakyeon’s hair as his mouth moves up and down his cock, the taste of precome heady on Hakyeon’s tongue. He pulls up, tonguing the ridge near the head, and looks up at Hongbin through his lashes. He loves seeing Hongbin like this because he’s _ruined_ , head tilted back as his uniform shirt dampens with sweat, dark hair sticking to his forehead. And only Hakyeon gets to see him like this, only Hakyeon gets to _ruin_ him.

“Hakyeon, I’m goi— _stop_ , I’m going to come,” Hongbin manages, releasing his grip on Hakyeon’s hair. Hakyeon nods, pressing his lips to the tip one last time before pulling off. Hongbin holds out a hand and Hakyeon accepts it, letting Hongbin pull him to his feet.

“Hey,” Hongbin says, his voice rough. “You should punish me more often.”

Hakyeon laughs, capturing Hongbin’s lips and kissing him messily. Hongbin’s hand slides into Hakyeon’s pants and _oh god_ , that feels good. Hakyeon is painfully hard and Hongbin’s touch feels like not enough and too much all at once.

Hongbin’s fingers dip beneath the band of his briefs and start stroking his cock, hand already slick with Hakyeon’s precome. Hakyeon moans into his mouth, hands sliding around Hongbin’s neck as they switch roles, Hakyeon spun with his back against the door. They knock over a broom in their haste but they pay it no mind as it falls over, clattering against the floor.

Hongbin tugs Hakyeon’s uniform pants far down enough that his ass is exposed, leaning over to snatch up the lube from the floor. Hongbin pours some onto his hands, Hakyeon bracing a hand on his shoulder as Hongbin closes his fist around his cock. It’s so good, Hongbin’s callused fingers against the smooth skin of his length, and Hakyeon closes his eyes, leaning his head against the door. His collar is tight, too tight, but the medal is fastened to it and he can’t take it off without undoing his entire shirt.

Hongbin’s speed increases, his fist almost a blur on Hakyeon’s cock. Hakyeon tightens his grip on his shoulder, nodding when Hongbin looks up and raises an eyebrow at him in almost an imperceptible question.

His hand slowing on Hakyeon’s cock, Hongbin pushes Hakyeon’s legs open with a knee, reaching in between his cheeks with a lubed finger. They’re half-standing, half-crouching, so the angle is kind of awkward, Hakyeon pressed against the door and Hongbin pressed against Hakyeon, but they manage. Hongbin’s hand is still loosely stroking Hakyeon’s cock, and Hakyeon’s quiet gasp is almost inaudible as Hongbin pushes his index finger inside of him.

“You okay?” Hongbin asks, and Hakyeon can barely manage a nod. Hongbin begins to slide his finger in and out and Hakyeon can’t keep his eyes open anymore, because it’s _so_ _fucking good_.  Sweat rolls down his temples in ringlets, collecting at the hollow of his throat and fuck his life, his uniform shirt is ruined. But he won’t take it off because Cha Hakyeon is nothing if not a man of his word, and he promised one Lee Hongbin that he would fuck him with his uniform on. So he will.

Hongbin slowly adds a second finger, pushing in and out of Hakyeon’s ass faster. He crooks his fingers up, searching, and Hakyeon cries out when he finds his prostate, pleasure flooding his veins. His legs shake and he throws an arm around Hongbin’s shoulders for support, his other hand still braced against Hongbin’s shirt.

Hongbin lets go of his cock, reaching into his pants to cup his balls. Hakyeon bites his lip when Hongbin squeezes his sack, his other hand making a _come hither_ motion inside of his ass. There’s a slick squelching noise as Hongbin’s hand moves inside of him, and Hakyeon would be embarrassed at how lewd it is, but he’s too far gone to care. Hongbin has always been good with his hands, a little _too_ good if you ask Hakyeon, and it shows in the way that Hakyeon isn’t even able to form words, consumed by the heat building in his groin.

It’s only after Hongbin’s added a third finger that Hakyeon weakly bats at his shoulder, letting go of him and motioning for Hongbin’s cock. Hongbin nods, and to Hakyeon’s surprise, reaches into his jacket pocket and pulls out a condom.

“What? Soldiers should always be prepared,” Hongbin says, grinning devilishly. Hakyeon rolls his eyes, pulling Hongbin forward by the collar and pressing a kiss to his lips.

“I want you inside of me. Now. That’s an order, Captain.”

Hongbin swallows hard, nodding. He tears the condom packet open, throwing the wrapper away and rolling the latex down the length of his cock.

Wait, they didn’t think this through. Hakyeon looks around, maybe the closet has a flat surface somewhere that they could lean against—?

Strong hands suddenly press against his waist, lifting Hakyeon against the door. Hakyeon catches on immediately and wraps his legs around Hongbin’s waist, their cocks trapped between them. It’s not the best angle for sex, but they’ve made do with worse.

Hakyeon knows that Hongbin is strong, but he’s no superhuman, so Hakyeon tries to make it easier for him, leaning back as Hongbin lines up his cock with Hakyeon’s hole. When he pushes inside, Hakyeon slaps a hand over his mouth, because until right now, he didn’t realize how badly he wanted it, how much he _burned_ with the need to fill his ass with Hongbin's cock.

Hongbin keeps going, pushing deeper until his hips are flush against Hakyeon’s ass. Hakyeon closes his eyes, because he loves this. He loves feeling so damn _full._

They’re still for a moment, Hakyeon’s arms wrapped around Hongbin’s shoulders and his legs around his waist, Hongbin’s hands braced against the door.

Hakyeon’s voice is a barely a whisper, but it cuts through the silence of the closet as if he had shouted.

“Move.”

Hongbin _moves_ , pulling out until only the tip is inside of Hakyeon and then slowly pushing back in. He draws his hips back again and snaps them forward, Hakyeon and Hongbin groaning in unison as Hakyeon’s ass clenches around Hongbin’s cock.

Hongbin begins thrusting in earnest, Hakyeon’s cock bobbing between them at the force of his movements. Hakyeon’s lips are kiss-swollen, slick with spit as he moans, low and guttural. The temperature inside the closet has risen to dangerous levels, shirts sticking to their backs as they fuck.

Hongbin’s never been particularly loud during sex, but he’s never been able to hide pleasure on his face. His brows are furrowed, mouth open as he plunges his hips into Hakyeon over and over again, a steady stream of _ungh-ungh-ungh_ falling from his lips.

The rhythmic sound of Hongbin’s balls slapping against Hakyeon’s ass do nothing to cover up his grunts, Hongbin’s hips driving faster as he approaches climax. Hakyeon’s cheeks are stained red, his eyes squeezed shut in pleasure.

“It feels so _good_ , Hongbin— _ah_ _, don’t stop—_ ”

Hakyeon’s legs tighten around his waist, pulling his cock deeper. His vision blurs as the angle changes and Hongbin hits his prostate, sparks bursting across eyes as the heat blooms in his crotch.

“God, Hakyeon, you feel— _oh,_ ” Hongbin chokes when Hakyeon clenches his hole, squeezing Hongbin’s cock. Hongbin’s hips stutter and Hakyeon knows that means that he’s close, but he’s not quite finished yet.

“Fuck me harder, Captain _._ That’s an order.” Hongbin’s face is flushed, his shirt soaked almost entirely through with sweat, and Hakyeon could die happily, just like this.

 “Y-yes, sir.”

“That’s a good bo— _oh, fuck—”_

Hongbin’s thrusts quicken, his hips meeting Hakyeon’s ass over and over again. The tip of his cock keeps brushing Hakyeon’s prostate and he cries out, shoving a hand into his mouth to muffle his noises. Hongbin’s hips are pumping at a jackrabbit pace, the slick squelch of his cock pushing in and out of Hakyeon the only sound in the closet other than their quick pants.

“ _Hongbin_ , _don’t stop_ , _don’t fucking_ _stop—_ ”

Reaching between them, Hongbin wraps a hand around Hakyeon’s cock and begins to stroke in time with his thrusts, swiping his thumb over the head the way that he knows drives Hakyeon over the edge. Hakyeon is seeing stars, and he bites his lip, eyes rolling back as he comes. His cock shoots ropes of come over Hongbin’s hands, twitching as Hakyeon’s vision goes white.

Hongbin’s thrusts are becoming erratic, and he grunts, coming inside of Hakyeon with a final thrust. Hakyeon can _feel_ Hongbin's come spurting into the condom inside of him and he shivers, the sensation almost overwhelming.  

They don’t move for a moment, Hongbin still inside of Hakyeon. The oversensitivity will soon become too much, but it’s fine for now. After a beat, Hongbin slides out, hissing at the feeling of being exposed.

Hongbin gently eases Hakyeon onto the floor, slipping an arm around his waist when Hakyeon’s legs shake from the effort of holding himself up.

“You know, Lieutenant, I’m going to have to report you for inappropriate behaviour.”

Hakyeon laughs, thumping a fist against Hongbin’s sweaty shirt.

“I love you, my Captain.”

Hongbin smiles, reaching up to stroke Hakyeon’s damp hair.

“I love you too, sir.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> even though I was too shy to post this on my main account, comments are still always appreciated. <3  
> i hope you enjoyed reading this as much as i enjoyed writing it ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
